


no harm can come to a good man, in life or death

by summerdayghost



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Blood Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Orgasm, Injury Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: What does it mean to be a good person?





	no harm can come to a good man, in life or death

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this was originally written for 100 words of this kink generator (https://perchance.org/smutgen). I clicked on the link for a good laugh. But then this was the prompt I got, ” _Raping wound/internal organs, forced orgasm and rivals with benefits. There’s a story here. …Possibly a haunting morality tale, but a story!_ “ and I ended up writing this.
> 
> Also this is more than 100 words.
> 
> The title is from Plato’s The Apology Of Socrates because why not.

What does it mean to be a good person?

Eddie told Peter to be quiet when he laid him down and hitched up his shirt. He was very stern and seemed like he meant it. Under normal circumstances Peter would have launched into a soliloquy, but this would have been a bad time to push Eddie’s limits.

So instead of babbling Peter pondered that question. It had been brought up in class that day. Oh, that felt so far away in time from the bed Eddie had Peter pinned to. It may has well of been another lifetime.

Peter hadn’t really participated in the discussion. It had been dominated by Harry and Flash who were all but directly debating each other. Things got so heated it was a miracle a fist fight didn’t break out.

He didn’t remember their positions. At the time it didn’t matter to him. But where he was now, with a constant stream of yesyesyesyesgodyes in his ear, he mused on what their thoughts on the topic would have been and if he would have agreed with them. It wasn’t that he suddenly cared. It just gave him something to think about other than what was happening to him.

He would rather think about anything else in the world than what was happening.

Eddie tightened his hold on Peter, “Oh god, yes. Just like that baby. Just like that.”

Of course when Eddie did and said things like that it made it hard to think about anything else.

Peter wasn’t sure what “just like that” could be referring to. He wasn’t particularly doing anything beside laying there and staring at the ceiling.

More specifically he was laying there staring at the ceiling with a gash in his side. The gash was still bleeding, and he probably needed medical attention. Eddie had decided rubbing his cock all over it would be a better idea.

Peter couldn’t even begin imagine what the sheets must have looked like. He didn’t want to see it. At least it wasn’t in his bed, that would be difficult to explain if he couldn’t whisk it away from sight quickly enough.

Eddie’s trusts were getting faster, his movements more erratic, “Fuck, baby, you’re gonna make me come. Gonna come all over you.”

It wasn’t long before Eddie delivered on his promise. A good portion of it ended up mixed with the blood in the gash. Peter felt sticky.

Peter scrunched his nose, “Was that sanitary?”

Eddie snarled, “For once in your life can’t you just shut up. God!”

He could have said the same thing to Eddie. That was the first thing he had said since this whole mess began while Eddie’s chatter, on the other hand, had been constant.

“I should have fucked your mouth instead,” Eddie glanced over his face, “I’ve wanted to do that since the first day we met.”

Eddie’s hand began going downwards and Peter shook his head in panic, “No. Please, no.”

“Yes,” Eddie smiled and it looked wrong, “What sort of man would I be if I didn’t make sure it was as good for you as it was for me?”

He then unceremoniously shoved his hand down the from of his pants and got to work.

When Peter finally came he absolutely hated himself. He had never come so hard in his life. He wondered if that was because he was trying so hard not to.

Eddie let out a soft chuckle and kissed him on the forehead, “Good boy.”

The question slipped into Peter’s mind again. What does it mean to be a good person? Peter thought it certainly wasn’t this.

**Author's Note:**

> I still can’t believe the first explicit sex scene I’ll ever post is this.
> 
> So this was super hard to tag and if you have any suggestions let me know.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
